The present invention relates generally to optical communications, and more particularly to fiber optic communication systems.
Optical communication technologies are employed in a wide variety of communication environments. Examples of such communication environments include, but are not limited to, telecommunications, networking, data communications, industrial communication links, medical communications links, etc. In networking environments, fiber optics have traditionally been employed in the network core as long-haul backbones. More recently, fiber optic technologies have been implemented at the network edge, e.g., in metropolitan area network (“MAN”) and local area network (“LAN”) environments. Examples of other environments in which optical communication technologies are being deployed include network operation centers, corporate network backbone, central offices, and edge/core aggregation points.
As optical communications have been implemented in edge environments, an increased need has developed for optical interconnect equipment that is capable of alleviating bandwidth bottlenecks by using increased port densities to provide more links at higher speeds within a constrained physical infrastructure. At the same time that service providers are attempting to deploy such higher bandwidth solutions, they face market constraints that increasingly make such solutions more difficult to implement, e.g., reduced capital budgets, physical space limitations, HVAC (heating, ventilation, and air conditioning) limitations, increasing power costs due to limited power grid capacity, etc.
Modern conventional optical communication infrastructures commonly employ 1310 nm-based optical transmission technology for short, immediate, and some long-range links, while more expensive 1550 nm-based technologies are generally reserved to implement longer-haul requirements, often using dense wavelength division multiplexing (“DWDM”). Single mode fiber 1310 nm optical technologies have been employed for short-reach (“SR”) and intermediate-reach (“IR”) links using the abundance of unused dark fiber available in existing network infrastructures, such as may be found in MAN infrastructures. In this regard, 1310 nm-based optical solutions are denser and more power efficient than 1550 nm-based DWDM solutions. Furthermore, it is less expensive to utilize a separate fiber and 1310 nm optics for transmission of an additional signal in an environment where the separate fiber is already installed and available.
However, despite the implementation of 1310 nm-based optical technologies, service providers still face the problem of how to deploy more 1310 nm interconnects at higher speed and lower cost per bit within the same or smaller physical space, and in a manner that takes advantage of reductions that have been achieved in integrated circuit scale. Smaller systems consume less floor space and power, enabling telecommunications companies to minimize lease expenses for equipment space. Shrinking system footprints also enable carriers to migrate to smaller facilities located nearer to users at the network edge. Optical connectors and associated optical modules have been developed in an attempt to respond to market needs. For example, 1310 nm fiber optic communication technology is now commonly implemented using small form factor (“SFF”) connectors, which support two optical fibers within a connector width of approximately 0.55 inches. However, even with use of SFF connector technology, port density improvements have not kept pace with corresponding improvements in scale that have been achieved in integrated circuit design.